Halfmoon's Stories
Most of these stories wont be real but some of them will be based off a true story. Text Features Bold and italisized '''= Prophecy '''Bold '= Remember this Italisized ''= Can come in Handy If you need it Astrics* = Look at the bottom of this chapter (Parentheses) = Side note Main Characters in Night *Halfmoon *Nightkit *Jayfeather *Twilightstar/Twilightkit *All of DarkBlaze Clan *Part Whitemist Clan *Moonpelt Night Chapter 1: The Beginning It was early in the morning when Halfmoon woke up. She got up and did a quick patrol by herself just to see if anything happened over night and any Clans had attacked them. Nothing happened. She went back and saw that her small clan was starting to get up. She alerted the clan that nothing happened and went on with her normal routine. Hunting, Conversations, Check the Elders, Check the Kits, Help the Medicine Cat, and Conversate with her friends. When she was talking to Jayfeather, she remembered that they still had to go to the Moonpool to get permssion from StarClan to train be a Med. "Hey Jay. We still have to go to the Moonpool." "That's what I forgot!" She grabbed Stoneteller, the Medicine Cat and they were on their way! They didn't need any herbs because the Moonpool is right next to their territory. When we got there, Half already saw her mom grooming her wings and Twilight was earning her lives. "Hey Mom! How are you!" "Pretty good! I have a surprise for you!" "What is it?" "You'll see!" Chapter 2: The dream that changed everything Halfmoon walked up to the Moonpool, settled down, took a drink, and was fast to sleep. She woke with a start. She looked up. It was dark yet there was no moon. Only stars. She looked around until she saw her mother. Moonpelt. Head of the League. "Halfmoon," she said in her wise voice. "You have earned something very spactacular. You have earned the night element." Halfmoon fell back because she was so stunned. "This cant be," she replied as she was shaking. "Only spectacular cats earn elements and even more spectacular, the element night." "Exaxtly! You are spectacular!" "What powers do I have?" "You can change day to night, but the day elemental cat must lower the sun to do so. You also have the power of darkness, blending into shadows so nobody can see you, make a darkness cloud and can hover on it, making some cats afraid of you permatantly or temporararely although you are a very kind and fair cat, make people feel cold, and more! You just have to discover them!" she said in her wise voice again. "I just cant believe that I am the night element! How did you convince them?" "I didnt have to! Snowleap is in charge of the elements in StarClan. Kinda like the League but for the elements. She said that the first two people she thought of were you, and Ravenstar. They decided to make a new element for Raven because you were the obvious choice. "They can create new elements?" she replied. "Yep," she said in a really happy voice. "We also decided that you are head of the elements on earth!" "WHAT!" Halfmoon yelled. "Yeah! Look next to you! Twilight is earning her element! Day! Also, Jay and Night are earning theirs! You must go now but before, you have permission to be a Medicine Cat!" All of a sudden, everything faded away. Chapter 3: Battle When Halfmoon woke up, she stretched and hunted just like her mom told her to but, when she saw Jay wake up, she looked shaky. All of a sudden, a battle yowl was made. They had to get out of there, quick! Halfmoon new what clan it was. It was WhiteThunder Clan. They found Whitemist and they were allies with them. Halfmoon just knew it. When she got there, she realised that she was right. WhiteThunder Clan found them and was attacking. She unsheathes her night claws (but she didnt realise she did) and bounced in on the action. She saw that Redstar was there and was attacking an apprentice. Halfmoon pounced on Redstar and sunk her claws in Red's skin easily. Red screamed and fell. Everything went silent. All of a sudden, Halfmoon heard her mother say to her "It's O.K. You didnt kill Red. You just pierced her soul with your night claws. You didnt realise that you unsheathed your night claws instead of your regular ones. Your night claws are so powerful that two blows can kill any cat." Moonpelt (Halfmoon's mom) walked over to WhiteThunder Clan's medicine cat and gave a special herb called Shining Moon to her and said "Give one of these to Red when she wakes up and one every day until she is strong again. Save the rest. They can cure blackcough and can make yew non-toxic." Twilightstar stared at Red and said "We apoligize for nesting in you land. We were going to ask but we had to get my lives first. As a matter of fact, I just got them a moment ago. We will leave your land though. Whitemist Clan! Lets go!" Halfmoon looked at Red and stuttered "I-I-I'm s-sorry." Then, she raced out of there as fast as she could. Chapter 4: The Prophecy Halfmoon ran and ran until finally, she was home. She looked around until she saw her den. Right behind her, Jay and Stone ran in. She knew she loved it there. A couple days later she had to go to the Moonpool again. When they got to the Moonpool, she was quick to sleep again. When she woke up this time, Stone was next to her smiling. "Stone, what are you doing here?" she asked. "You shall find out," she said in a wise voice. (SO MANY WISE VOICES) All of a sudden, she saw her mother and Feathertail come up to her. "Halfmoon, this is Feathertail, your real mother." "What?!" "You have been reborn, yet you just dont remember it. You used to be leader of Shadow Clan," Feathertail said. "Stoneteller is your sister and Stonefur is your father. You are still related to Cresentstar and Moonpelt because they were your second family. We were your original family." All of a sudden everything got dark and Tigerstar walked up to her and said '"''The elements shall rise and work together, for they shall go hand-in-hand. Yet if the elements fall, it shall end it all and the clans will never be again." Dont forget. I shall be working hard to end it all!" Tigerstar said with a grin as he disappeared. Feathertail and Moonpelt came again again. "Doveflight and Halfmoon, it is time to share tounges with your ancient ancestors. Follow me," Feathertail said. All of a sudden, everything turned bright as they walked in. When they walked in, they saw every cat (that was dead and good) that they ever knew. All of them walked up and greeted them. Halfmoon met her first and second father. Stonefur and Skylight. After that, she finally met the famous.........Snowleap. The watcher of the elements in StarClan. Also, she found out that she is her sister! All of a sudden, Bluestar walked to up to her and said '''"The elements shall rise and work together, for they shall go hand-in-hand. Yet if the elements fall, it shall end in all and the clans will never be again. '''We shall be working hard to help you! Now, you must be going." Chapter 5: Catch-up (Soryy I havent written in a while)